1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying technology, and in particular to a capacitive in-cell touch panel and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
With the fast progress of the displaying technology, touch screen panels have been widely prevailing in the living of people. Currently, the touch screen panels are classified, according to the structure thereof, into add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panel, and in-cell touch panel. The add-on mode touch panels are made by separately manufacturing a touch panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) that are then laminated together to form a liquid crystal display with a touch control function. The add-on mode touch panel suffers various disadvantages, such as high manufacturing cost, low light transmittance, and large module thickness. The in-cell touch panels are made by embedding touch electrodes of a touch panel in the interior of a liquid crystal display in order to reduce the overall module thickness and also help reduce the manufacturing cost of the touch panel, making them prevailing the all major panel manufacturers. Heretofore, the in-cell touch panel that is currently known is made by directly adding a capacitive sensor and touch wires on a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate; however, adding the capacitive sensor and the touch wires on a conventional TFT array substrate affects the aperture ratio of the TFT array and touch sensitivity and thus reducing the reliability of the touch operation.